Ben 10: Reality Alien Show
by rultas
Summary: A -toot-ing alien, Ben's brain is leaking, Vilgax's bottom is on fire, Kevin is in outer space, Grey Matter has a fruit gun, Ripjaws became an apple and so much more! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Ben 10: Reality Alien Show

The Beggining: Introduction

**Me: Hey everyone! This is the Alien reality TV Show! I'm your host and the one who will announce the contestants! Please note that the aliens aren't Ben, they're other aliens. So, the housemates!**

**Ben Tenneson**

**A Fourarms guy**

**A Stinkfly guy**

**A Diamondhead girl**

**A Ripjaws guy**

**A Heatblast girl**

**An XLR8 girl**

**A Cannonbolt guy**

**A Grey Matter guy**

**Kevin**

**Vilgax**

**Gwen**

Ben: (walking on a sidewalk while whistling.) (then trips) Whoa!

Ben: What's the big deal? (looks behind him then sees a cowbar) Hey! Who put a crowbar here?

Vilgax: (Appears out of nowhere) hahahaha!

Ben: I thought you were serious, not like this. You're not the evil alien I've known.

Vilgax: Can't an evil villain have some fun?

Suddenly, everything dissapears and Ben and Vilgax fall into a spaceship.

Ben: Where am I? (looks around)

Heatblast: (appears out of nowhere) We're all here I guess.

Gwen: (appears out of nowhere too) Hey dweeb! I bet you got us into this mess! (Sees Vilgax) gasp Hiya! (kicks Vilgax in the face) Go girl power!

Vilgax: But I'm good now. And that hurt!

Heatblast: You, GOOD? IMPOSsible! (throws a fireball at Vilgax)

Vilgax: (dodges the fireball succesfully.) ha! missed!

Gwen: Yeah, right, missed.

Vilgax: huh? (looks at his butt. it's on fire!) AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! (runs around ridicously, the fire is still there)

Gwen: We're gonna remember this for a looooong time! (brings out her cellphone and takes a picture of Vilgax running around with fire on his butt)

**Me: Hi everyone! (looks at Vilgax) wait (throws a bucket of water at Vilgax and the fire is gone)**

Vilgax: ahhhhhh...finally.

**Me: So. You're all wondering what you're doing here. Well, you guys are in the most watched reality show in the galaxy, Reality Alien Show. here are the rules**

XLR8: (randomly appears) boring rules. boring t'v' show.

**Me: 1. Nobody should use their powers or the powers of the omnitrix in times when I say you can't.**

Everyone: AWWWWWWWW!

Ben: I wanted to kick Vilgax's butt!

Gwen: At least I don't have powers. I only have my black belt skills!

**Me: No powers. even physical attacks including taekwando.**

Gwen: Oh man!

**Me: 2. The plasma screen t.v. and the radios are for when I have something to tell you all. NO VIDEOGAMES!**

Diamondhead, stinkfly, Fourarms, Ripjaws, Cannonbolt, Grey Matter and Kevin: (suddenly appear) We're listenin'!

**Me: Good. 3. The game room is open to everyone except when I call you.**

**4. When everyone goes to The Confession Room, be truthful. that's WHY they call it the CONFESSION ROOM! duh!**

Kevin: We know that stuff!

**Me: No you don't! 5. IF you don't follow what I say, you can get evicted and voted out of the spaceship then have your mind erased so you don't know this ever happened. In other words, get kicked out of the Spaceship.**

Ripjaws: (dumping a bucket of water on himself) Who'd want to stay here anyway?

Fourarms: yeah. Who'd want to?

**Me: Did I mention there's a 47 million jackpot to be awarded to the winner?**

Stinkfly: I'm staying forever! I want that 47 million!

Diamondhead: No I am!

Grey matter: I am! You will all cower under my power! MUHAHAHAHA!

**Me: Ok, ok. 4. Everyone follows my rules! MY RULES! please get your cards on about what your rooms are and everything else ya need to know. Day One: tomorrow!**

Everyone gets their cards and goes to their room.

**Me: Day one begins tomorrow! See you next time!**

* * *


	2. Day One: Stinkfly Pool

Poknove I

Day One: Stinkfly Pool

**Me: (talking in my sleep (why? i really do that) ) no. Go away, I don't need you.**

**My sister who's part of the show: (shaking me to wake me up) Wake up Rul, Wake up! We're starting our filming! **

**Me: (slapping her drowsily) no...Five more hours please. Five more hours...**

**My sister: (dropping her furry purse on my bed) OH no! A gigantic RAT IS ON YOUR BED! WAKE UP! IT'S RIGHT THERE!**

**Me: (waking up and running wildly in circles) WHERE? WHERE? HELP ME BEFORE I GET EATEN!**

**My sister: (laughing) there's no rat. It's just my purse. Are you afraid of bags? time to wake up sleepy-head. wake up the housemates!**

**Me: ( angrily) fine. hit the alarm clock button. (hits the alarm clock button and wakes up the sleeping peop--uhh beings.)**

**After the snooze button was hit...**

Heatblast: (wakes up and stretches) yawn. I better ask for a fire-proof bed next time. (stares at melted bed) never mind.

Gwen: This room is to small...(looks angrily at diamondhead for using up her bed and gwen's)

Heatblast: (sneezing) Ha--ha--hatchoo!! ( little flame falls on XLR8's tail)

XLR8: I smell roasted,--TAIL! (runs wildly in the room) GET IT OFF ME! MY TAIL'S ON FIRE! HELP!

Gwen: You know, running will just make the flames grow. (sees XLR8's feet) Especially running faster than time itself.

**Meanwhile at the boys' room..**

Fourarms: (waking up and stretching his four arms) Ahhh...A good night's sleep.

Ben: (standing up from the floor) Not to mention uncomfortable. (glares madly at Fourarms) You almost SQUISHED me!

Grey Matter: (crawling from under the bed) and most importantly, me!

Cannonbolt: what's so important about you?

Grey matter: well, in one of the movies, I created the Omnitrix. HOW"S THAT FOR USELESs??

Kevin: Whatever. I'm hungry...(goes to kitchen and starts raiding the fridge)

Stinkfly: HEY!! what about us?? (flies off to kitchen)

**Later that day...**

**My sister: I blame you for the time and place expressions. YOu keep on using periods and bold letters!**

**Me: (saying bossily) well excuse me, Miss Blames-people-for-no-ridicolous-reason, I'm the host! **

**My sister: (whispering) you do have a point...**

**Camera man: Ehem! We aren't filming a qarrel between siblings, we're filming peo--uhh beings! **

**ME: fine, film them. JUst do your job. What are we paying you for?**

**Camera man: Actually, you aren't paying me. I just volunteered for the job, remember. And firstly, I'm your COUSIN! **

So a fight goes on and **Meanwhile...**

Cannonbolt: HEy! what happened to the pool water? Its' so green!

Vilgax: I know who to blame for this...(faces Stinkfly)

XLR8: Me too.

Everyone else except Stinkfly: ME three!

Gwen: Wait a minute! We can't use our powers yet!

Everyone except Stinksly: Awwwwwwwwwwwww!!

Stinkfly: Whew!

**ME: alctually, you can.**

Everyone except stinkfly: YES!

Stinkfly: I can explain! I threw up, that's all!

Everybody except S. chases Stinkfly around the spaceship.

**Me: Well everyone, see ya Tomorrow!**


	3. DayTwo:A Tiny Weapon of Mass Destruction

Poknove I

Ben 10: Reality Alien Show

Day Two: A Tiny Weapon of Mass Destruction

Before I start this just tell me if you're a Minutemen fan. Reply to say so. MINUTEMEN ROCKS!! Yes and this is dedicated to darkangel

**Me: (clapping to wake up housemates) wake up sleepy-heads! (sees that everybody is still asleep) (in a scary and loud voice) Wake up cheese brains! If you don't, I'll kill you all with my Feet Stench of Fury!**

Everybody: (wakes up and puts hand to forehead) Yes Sir, I mean Ma'm! We're awake!

**Me: Good. Now put on a good day or no one gets the 47 million! If you don't become successful on this show, then, I shall have the money instead! (laughs evilly) MUHAHAHAHA!! (looks at everyone evilly) MUHAHAHAHAH!! COWER UNDER ME!**

Heatblast: (sweat drop) okay….we start now right?

**Me: YES! NOW GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Oh wait, Heatblast, if you're made of fire and had a weat drop, then won't you get extinguished?**

Heatblast: oh yeah. (hair disappears)

Everyone: (stands up and gets ready)

**Later that day….**

Cannonbolt: Hey, has anybody seen Grey Matter? I haven't seen that little fellow anywhere.

Fourarms: Maybe he has an evil plot to take over the spaceship.

Everbody: (sweat drops) yeah…..right…

Fourarms: But! HE is super smart!

Ben: Okay. I'll look for that little guy in the kitchen. (goes to kitchen)

Stinkfly: (trying to take off his casts from yesterday's 'incident') Wait for me! (flies off to kitchen)

Fourarms: hey, I wonder where Kevin is.

Ripjaw: (dumping ten buckets of water on himself) I think he managed to escape or the host kicked him into space….

**Me: You're right my dear Ripjaw, you are right! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

Fourarms: Okay. I'm out of here. (goes out of room)

Ripjaw: (runs after Fourarms) I'm out too……

**That night…..**

Cannonbolt: (looking under a table) Hey! I think I Found Grey Matter.

Everyone: (looks under table) yup. He's there alright.

Grey Matter: MUHAHAHAHAHA! COWER UNDER ME! FOR I, GREY MATTER HAVE MADE A WEAPON FOR MASS DESTRUCTION!

Ben: Hey isn't that what the crazy host said?

**Me: I'm not crazy!**

Ben: Ummm…..You are crazy because you wrote this story and made me say that you're crazy meaning, you say that you're crazy.

**Me: He—(realizes what he said was true) never mind.**

Grey Matter: (points a weird looking gun at Ripjaw) COWER UNDER ME! MUHAHAHAHA!! (shoots gun and Ripjaw becomes a giant apple) You are no match against my fruit gun! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Me: Woah. Ripjaw is out. (eats the apple)**

So everybody in the ship except the host gets chased by Grey Matter and his fruit gun.

**My sister: Grey matter is going nuts.**

**C.M.M.C (meaning camera man my cousin): Real crazy. It's even funnier than Vilgax having fire on his but….By the way, where is he?**

**Me: Let's say he's with Kevin…..(smiles evilly)**

**In the depths of space….**

Vilgax: Sooo, what do you wanna do?

Kevin: nothin' much.


	4. Day Three: New Caster Housemate

Poknove I

Ben 10: Reality Alien Show

Day Three: New Caster Housemate

**Me: Wake up people! I have an announcement to make!**

Everyone: (staring at me) okay. What is it?

**Me: We'll have a new housemate!**

XLR8: Really? Who?

**Me: (opening a curtain and revealing a door) Meet……..**

**Me: (opening the door and revealing Charmcaster) CHARMCASTER!!**

Gwen and Ben: CHARMCASTER!? What's she doing here?

**Me: Staying with the girls. (pushing Charmcaster into the girls' room) now, lets' start the day.**

**3:45 pm…**

Gwen: Hey, Diamondhead! Did you see a little book around here somewhere?

Diamondhead: Nope.

Charmcaster: (waving the spell book in her hand) Oh. You mean this?

Gwen: (running to Charmcaster and pulling the book) give it back!

Charmcaster: No way! It's mine! You got it from me!

**A fight between Gwen and Charmcaster goes on until One hour later when Charmcaster finally wins…**

Gwen: Okay I'm tired. I going to the Game room and see if I can do anything fun.

Charmcaster: (under her breath) let's see that thing about fun..Morze Allagma!

Gwen: (getting attacked by a mirror and a hammer) AHHHH! HELP! Help! (running off somewhere)

Charmcaster: (laughing loudly and falling to the floor) Hahahaha!

XLR8: You think she's gonna be fine? Including us?

Heatblast: Good thinking. I'm thinking no unless that crazy host does something.

**Me: Hey! I'm n—I mean yup. You're right. But I won't do anything.**

Diamondhead: I'm going to the Jacuzzi. (going to Jacuzzi)

Heatblast: There's a Jacuzzi?!

XLR8: Yup. I'm going with her. But, don't go Heatblast, you'll just get extinguished… (going to Jacuzzi)

Heatblast: Who said I was coming?

Charmcaster: (walking off somewhere) no one said so. Unless you blame me, burn me to bits.

Heatblast: (following Charmcaster) Oh yeah!

Charmcaster: (facing Heatblast and spraying a fire extinguisher at her)

Heatblast: (losing her hair again) Hey! (hair comes back) Whew! I'm glad it didn't disappear. (hair disappears) aw man!

**Meanwhile at the Jacuzzi…**

Diamondhead: …So I saw him there then suddenly…

Gwen: (entering the Jacuzzi) Hi. Can I join you?

XLR8: Umm…Didn't you see the 'Occupied' Sign on the door?

Gwen: How can you put and occupied sign if this isn't a bathroom?

Diamondhead: Becau—Uhh… I think you have a point.

**Me: Hey everybody, tomorrow, we will have a fight to see who gets evicted. SO get ready because you want that prize! Yeah, you can fight starting…..now!**

**Cameraman: Hey can you guys—**

Diamondhead, Gwen, XLR8: We are GIRLS!!

**Cameraman: Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Me(pushing my cousin out of my way): SO, get ready for tomorrow!**

**With the boys,**

Fourarms(Stealing sandwich from Cannonbolt): Hey! I got dibbs on the sandwich!

Cannonbolt(trying to steal the sandwich back): You're not the only one who eats you know!

**Me: Hey where's my sandwich? (sees Fourarms with it) Hey! YOU get a punishment for stealing my sandwich! (sees Cannonbolt) Cannonbolt, Fourarms, the Confession room now!**

**In the confession room…**

Fourarms: I found Cannonbolt with it.

Cannonbolt: Fourarms had it! He's lying!

Fourarms: No! Cannonbolt was about to eat it!

**Me: Listen! Since nobody confesses, you both get punished! Fourarms, you crawl on the floor instead of running or walking until the fight tomorrow! IF you break that punishment, you'll get evicted! Cannonbolt, always balance a book on your head while doing anything until the fight tomorrow! IF you break it, same for you! Now, go!**

Fourarms and Cannonblt: (leaving) this is going to be tough….(doing their stuff)

**Cameraman: YOU know that's going to be silly.**

**Me: Yeah. But, it's worth it.**

**Later that night when everyone goes to bed…**

Fourarms: (crawling and jumping up then crawling again to his bed) Good night everyone.

Cannonbolt: (trying to get into bed with the book still on his head) This was one tough day. But I'm glad it's all over by the fight tomorrow.


	5. Day Four: the Big Fight

Poknove I

Ben 10: Reality Alien Show

Day Four: The Big Fight

This is one long Chapter.

**Me: (trying to wake up sister by saying) Hey! Wake up! Today's the big Fight! YOU won't want to miss it!**

**My sister: (slapping me) eleven more millenniums.**

**Me: Don't make me get the water bucket.**

**My sister: (sitting up) YOU wouldn't!**

**Cameraman: (cold water dripping from him) Yes, she would.**

**My sister: (waking up the others) Wake up!**

**The Fight…..**

**Me: first, Diamondhead against Heatblast. First to lose in two rounds gets evicted and blasted into space. Ready…**

**My sister: Set…**

**Cameraman: Go!**

Heatblast: I'm not losing! (throws fireball at Diamondhead)

Diamondhed: (dodging fireball) Yes you will! (Jumps up and attacks from the sky—umm ceiling and blasts diamonds at Heatblast)

Heatblast: (shielding herself) (the diamonds stop) Hiya! (throws a blast of flames at Diamondhead causing her to fall back)

Diamondhead: (rolling on her back) I can't…stand...up…

**My sister: One…two…three…You lose this round! Heatblast wins this round!**

**Me: Next round!**

Diamondhead: (firing a diamond arrow at heatblast) Taste this!

Heatblast: (getting hit by the arrow) Ow…this diamond is hard! You dummyhead!

Diamondhead: (brings Heatblast down and Heatblast trips) Ha ha! (pinning Heatblast down with a giant diamond hook)

**My sister: One…**

Heatblast: (turning mega hot and throwing away the hook) Grrrrr!

Diamondhead: (jumping around holding her but because it's on fire) Ouch! Ouch!

Heatblast: (pushing down Diamondhead and Diamondhead falls)

**Cameraman: One…Two…Three…You win Heatblast!**

**Me: (pulling a lever) Goodbye Dummyhead...I mean Diamondhead!**

Diamondhead: (getting thrown into space) Ahhhhhhhh!!

**Me: Okay. Cannonbolt against Fourarms. Ready…**

**My sister: Set…**

**Cameraman: GO!**

Cannonbolt: (rolling into a ball and tackling Fourams) Oh yeah!

Fourarms: (falling down) Hey! (standing up again) YOU creep! (punches Cannonbolt)

Cannonbolt: (gets hit by Fourarms and flies backwards) Ahhhh! (He's not in a ball anymore)

Fourarms: (charging at Cannonbolt but slips and falls instead)

Cannonbolt: (shaking with fear but realizes that Fourarms has fallen) Huh…Yay!

Fourarms: (trying to get up) Can't…Get…Up…

**My sister: One…Two…Three…You win this round Cannonbolt.**

Fourarms: (slips again and accidentally hits a lever) Uh-oh. (Fourarms and Cannonbolt Get sucked into space)

Cannonbolt: (falling into space) Fourarms you idiot!

**Me: what a weird way to end the battle. Anyway, Ben against Stinkfly! Ready…**

**My sister: Set…**

**Cameraman: Go!**

Ben: (turning and doing stuff with the omnitrix) Going hero! (turns into Wildmutt)

Gwen: Wildmutt? He is soooo not smart.

Stinkfly: (firing goo at Ben) Fetch doggie!

Ben: (dodging the goo and pouncing on Stinkfly) Grrrrrrrrr

Stinkfly: (falling) Ahhhhhhh! (falling on the floor) Go away!

**My sister: One…Two…Three…You win this round Ben.**

Charmcaster: Unbelievable.

Ben: (jumps up and scratches Stinkfly's leg)

Stinkfly: Hey! (scratches Ben with his tail)

Ben: (getting scratched on his back and falling to the ground) Ahhhhrrrrrggggg! (roar)

Stinkfly: (firing sticky goo on Ben and gets him stuck) Muhahahahaha!

Ben: Ahhhhggg! Ngoho! (Omnitrix times out) Help!

**Me: Okay Stinkfly wins this round. (unties Ben) **

Stinkfly: (fires sticky goo at Ben)

Ben: (dodging the goo) I'll beat you stinkfly! (Jumps up at Stinkfly)

Stinkfly: (falling) Ahhhhhhh!

Ben: (pinning down Stinkfly) How do you feel?

Stinkfly: Can't get up!

**Cameraman: One…Two…Three…Ben wins.**

**Me: (pulling a lever) Goodbye Stinky. (Stinkfly gets sucked into space) XLR8 AGAINST Grey Matter, let's just start.**

Grey Matter: YOU will never defeat me—

XLR8: (uses tail to pin down Grey Matter)

Grey Matter: HEY!

**Me: One…Two…Three…XLR8 wins the round.**

Grey Matter: You won't defeat me now be—

XLR8: (uses tail to pin down Grey Matter again)

Grey Matter: Grrrr!

**Me: One…Two…Three…XLR8 wins. (pulls lever and Grey Matter gets sucked into space) Gwen And Charmcaster won't fight because Charmcaster is New. So the ones left are Ben, for the only guy to be left, XLR8, Heatblast, Gwen and Charmcaster. Only one guy left. So, who will get the 47 million? The news in the next chapter!**


	6. Day Five: Penalties

Poknove I

Day Five: Penalties

**My sister: (blowing a very loud horn) Wake up! Wake up!**

**Me: Yeah! Today, we start having penalties!**

Everyone: Penalties?

**Me: Yup, penalties. First rule you can't break until tomorrow, if you see the door of any room, bow down to it.**

Everyone: What? Why?

**ME: (screaming) 'Cause I said so! Now move!!**

Everyone: (sweatdrop)

**Cameraman: Uhhh….Heatblast?**

Heatblast: (hair goes away) I hate it when that happens!

**After breakfast…**

Gwen: (sees the door of her room and bows down to it) (enters the room)

**With Ben…**

Ben: (coming towards the fridge) Wow…I--(bows down to the fridge door)

**With XLR8…**

XLR8: I wonder what Heatblast is doin'. (goes inside of her room without bowing to the door)

**Me: (with loud police sirens) Hey XLR8! You did not bow to the door!**

XLR8: Uh—oh!

**ME: your punishment is to not touch the floor with your feet until tomorrow. Handstands work as long as it isn't your feet. Oh yeah, you can step on other stuff but not the floor! Are you clear?**

XLR8: Yup.

**That night…**

XLR8: (going to the arcade while doing a handstand) sigh

Ben: (playing a game) You were busted. I'm glad I was'n—Aww! I lost!

XLR8: (giggling) Serves you right.

Heatblast: (grabbing Ben and XLR8) Stop!

Ben and XLR8: Ouch! You scorched us!

Heatblast: (stopps grabbing them) Sorry.

**In the Jacuzzi…**

Charmcaster: (standing at one side) Listen Gwen, It's my turn to be in it!

Gwen: (standing on the other side) NO! It's mine!

Charmcaster: (throws two minions at Gwen) Attack her! (nothing happens) minions?

Gwen: (sweatdrop) Uhhh…

Minions: (relaxing in the Jacuzzi) Ahhhhh…

Charmcaster: (sweatdrop) (falls down)

Gwen: (sweatdrops again and falls down too)

Ben: (enters) (sees the minions) Uhh…What happened?

Minions: (sees Ben) Ahhh…(goes back into the water)

Ben: Who knew that rocks go inside Jacuzzis?

**ME: Tune in the next episode for the new stuff!**


	7. Day Six: Math Quiz!

Poknove I

Day Six: Math Quiz!

**Me: (appearing on all the TVs) Hey you guys! Wake up!**

**My sister: (butting in) Yeah! We have a Math quiz for you!!**

Ben: Not school again!

Heatblast: Why?

**Me: Because I said sooooo!! I host this show!**

**Cameraman: You don't want to see her in the morning.**

**Me: (staring at my cousin) Don't listen to him!**

XLR8: Is it going to be hard?

Charmcaster: Ugghhh!! Math!! Boringness is attacking!

Gwen: I know I'll ace it!

Ben: Duh. YOU study every hour! (glares at Gwen)

**My sister: (with a megaphone) Okay everyone! Start now!**

**Me: Go!**

**Everyone appears on a desk with a paper and pencil. My sister and I ask questions.**

**Me: One. Is 2 fourths equivalent to a half?**

Ben: Too easy. No!

Heatblast: My pencil and paper melted!

XLR8: Of course the answer is Yes!

Charmcaster: Who cares? Yes.

Gwen: Yes. Duh.

**My sister: Two. What do you call these numbers? Two fifths, three fifths and four fifths.**

Gwen: Similar Fractions.

Charmcaster: Similar Fractions. Duh.

XLR8: Proper Fractions!

Ben: Ummm…(takes a wild guess) Proper Fractions?

Heatblast: How can I even take this test?

**Me: Three. If a pentagon has 5 sides, how many sides does and octagon have?**

Ben: 8. Duh.

Gwen: 8.

Charmcaster: 8!

XLR8: 8. Everyone knows that!

Heatblast: I know the answer but I don't have the paper!

**My sister: Four. If two plus two is four. Then what is six hundred plus twenty?**

Ben: Uhhhh…6020?

Gwen: 620!

Charmcaster: 620. IF you don't know that, you're pretty strange.

Heatbalst: So easy. If only, I had paper!

XLR8: 620!

**My sister and I: Since there are like only 5 questions, here's the last! What is one plus one! If you don't know this, you have to see someone quick!**

Gwen: 2

Charmcaster: 2!

Heatblast: I clearly know the answer!

Ben: I know this! 2!

XLR8: 2!

**Later in the afternoon…**

Gwen: The results are in and I got…perfect!

Ben: As usual (frowning)

Charmcaster: I like my results.

Heatblast: (sad) They knew I scorched my paper….

XLR8: Woohooo!

**Me: Well, that was pretty interesting. We got to know who is smart.**

**My sister: If you wondered why this took to long, well, my sis got lazy.**

**Me: (rolls eyes) sort of.**

**Cameraman: See you soon!**


	8. Day Seven: Goodbye, Heatblast

Poknove I

Day Seven: Goodbye, Heatblast

**Me: Wake up Housemates!**

**My sister: We have something to tell you!!**

Everyone: What? (sleepy)

Ben: What do you want know?

Charmcaster: (wearing a sleeping mask) whatever.

Gwen: Ughh…is it another test?

XLR8: I'm awake! (running on the walls, across the room and on ceiling)

Heatblast: What is it?

**My sister: First, since Heatblast burned his test, goodbye! **

**Me: (pressing a button) Bye!**

Heatblast: AHHHH!! (falling into space)

Gwen: (sweatdrop) poor Heatblast.

Ben: Awww…know I have no fire to roast my weenies!

Charmcaster: (angrily to Ben) You are a weenie!

XLR8: Goodbye Heatblast!

**Me: You realize that there are only four of you left. Who will win the jackpot?**

XLR8: I shall be the ultimate one. MUHAHAHAHA!!

Gwen: No. I will win. You'll need brains to win this. Not speed and stupidity.

XLR8: Who you calling stupid?

Charmcaster: Stop arguing. You're both stupid.

Ben: That's right Gwen the Dweeb!

**My sister: (whispering to me) I wonder if they remember that we haven't called of using their powers yet. Hehe.**

**Me: (giggling) Sometimes, they're all dumb.**

**Cameraman: Ehem. If you two are finished talking in front of the megaphone…**

**My sister and me: (looks at each other) Uh oh.**

Everyone: uses their powers to fight everyone else.

**Me: (sweatdrop) Well, since the background here is just fighting, we'll see you tomorrow! Hehehe.**


	9. Day Eight: Acidic Proportions

Poknove I

Day Eight: Acidic Proportions

**Me: Wake up people! (turns on the siren)**

Everyone: (groans) We're awake.

Ben: (snores) (still asleep dreaming) I don't want to go to school, mom!

**My sister: Wake up doofus! (sirens at full volume near Ben's bed)**

Ben: Ahhhh! (falls off bed) I'm awake already!

**My sister: Let's start the day!**

**Later on…**

Charmcaster: Clean it up, Squid-for-a-brain!

Ben: Who's that?

Charmcaster: YOU!!

Ben: I didn't spill the acid (points at Gwen) She did!

Gwen: (covers the hole in the floor with a giant mat but mat is too small and ends up falling down) I didn't do this! Doofus did!

**Me: What's going on?**

**My sister: Ahhhh!! (stares at Ben) Ben what did you do to the floor?**

**Me: I can't believe you actually did this! (becomes red with anger) And where did you get acid?**

Ben: What acid?

Gwen: He probably just drooled on it. His stinky drool is acidic.

Charmcaster: I bet his brain juice leaked all over it. (puts hand on chest) Oh yeah, you don't have a brain.

**Me: (playing guitar) So right..So correct. (throws guitar away)**

**My sister: You have a punishment, Benjamin Tennenson!**

Ben: (sadly) Great. What now?

**My sister: What is his punishment?**

**Me: Clean that hole or repair it!**

Ben: How will I do that?

Charmcaster: You could get tons of metal and use Heatblast to form them into a circle and use him again to stick it to the hole. (background changes to streamers with people clapping) (bows) Thank you. Thank you.

Gwen: You better start now. I don't think you'll last long here with a hole in the floor. (snickers)

Ben: Oh yeah...I will show you! (runs to the kitchen) Whoops (runs the other way)

**Me: If he doesn't fix that hole soon, He's going to blast into space.**

**Me: What if someone falls down that hole?**

**My sister: He's the only one who's going to fall down that hole.**

**Later..**

Ben: (panting) I finally fixed the hole. Can I rest now?

XLR8: Hey, what did I miss?

Charmcaster: Where were you?

**Cameraman: I had to run to the store to get (pants) Anti-crazy pills.**

Gwen: What?

XLR8: I had the CRAZY Flu. Can Really Annoy Zany You

Charmcaster: Weird.

**Me: Well, I'm glad that's fixed. See you guys!**


	10. Day Nine: Pingpong Tournament

Poknove I

Day Nine: The Ping-pong Tournament

**My sister: Hey guys and here are a few words from my sis, who hosts this show. (thinks) I host this show too actually!**

**Cameraman: Hey! I'm your cousin! I host it too.**

**My sister: (pouts) whatever.**

**Me: Hey guys! First, thanks Jith. You and your funny self made me like you. Second, listen Cross! Don't you read my biography? I'm a girl! (goes back to normal self) That is all. Oh yeah…**

**My sister: (butts in) I'll do it! Wake up mates! There's big news!**

Gwen: What? Is Ben going to finally get kicked out?

XLR8: That would at least make it smell better in here…And now for my morning exercise! (runs around walls and on ceiling)

Charmcaster: I hate it when she does that. (sighs) Well…She is Accelerate!

XLR8: It's X-L-R-8!

**Me: Anyway. (gets a ping-pong ball out of nowhere) The surprise is that there's going to be a ping-pong tournament and even if you lose, you don't get kicked out!**

**My sister: (wearing tennis shorts and shoes) Let's go!**

Charmcaster: (sweatdrop) This is tennis? I thought it was ping-pong…

Gwen: It was…

**In the ping-pong tournament…**

**Me: Since there are only four of you left, you guys will be divided into teams. (brings out two coins from pocket) Gwen and Charmcaster…flip this coin. Ben and X, flip this whoever get tails goes with the other one who gets tails and the same for heads.**

Ben: (flips coin and grabs it) Tails.

XLR8: I get heads!

Charmcaster: (flips coin and grabs it) I get heads!

Gwen: Aww great! I get paired up with the Idiot.

Ben: HEY!

**My sister: Save the rivalry for later and now later!**

Everyone: What?

**My sister: Now play ping-pong!**

Everyone: ohh..

**The tournament!**

**My sister: (wearing headphones and speaking to a microphone) Charmcaster's team is leading by two points!**

Gwen: Listen, Ben! You are what is making us lose! (hits ball and XLR8 misses) Yes!

**Me: They're leading by only one point now! (looks at Cameraman) Hey are you getting this cuz?**

**Cameraman: Yeah! (moves camera to table) And I liked it better when you called me Cameraman. Cuz is sooo not you.**

**Me: (bursting into angry flames) When the winner emerges, I will make you not you! You'll be soooo mutated! GRRRRR!!!**

Gwen: (hits another ball) Okay Ben, help me! (waves arm around and misses ball) Uhhh…

XLR8: I WIN!

**Next with Charmcaster and Ben…**

Ben: You're sooo going down! (flips ping-pong bat but drops it) Oops. (picks it up and stands up)

Charmcaster: Okay Benjie! Get ready to lose! (serves ping-pong ball)

Ben: Ahhh!! (ducks and misses the ball)

Charmcaster: Ha! I win!

**Me: I am announcing this! One point for Charmcaster's team! They win!**

Charmcaster & XLR8: (hi five) Woohoo! We beat them!

**My sister: Bye bye! See ya guys next time!**


	11. Day Ten: Pizza Power

Poknove I

Day Ten: Pizza Power

**Me: (holding a megaphone) Yo people, wake up!**

**My sister: Yeah! It's the tenth day!**

Gwen: (faking happiness) Woohoo! I am so happy.

Charmcaster: Do I care?

XLR8: Hey guys, watch this! I have PIZZA POWER! (throws giant onion rings that squeeze Gwen, gets a cheese lasso and brings bed towards her and has mushroom fans)

**Me: NO powers being used unless I SAY SOOOO!!!!**

Ben: Sort of a dumb power right?

XLR8: NO it isn't! (throws onion rings at Ben)

**Me: HEY! You broke a rule! Penalty!**

**Me: BUT first, (plays weird music)**

Ben: Hey I know that, it's the music that plays on scary old movies when the people are being chased by a monster.

**Me: Believe it or not…**

Charmcaster: I don't believe…

**Me: That's actually the theme of The Twilight Zone. You guys weren't born yet…And neither was I but my dad was…PENALTY REMEMBER!**

**My sister: What is her penalty going to be?**

**Me: (smiling evilly and swishing hands against each other) Okay, you can't run fast oh, and you have to wear a box! Wear a box while balancing a plate of spaghetti on your head. If you drop the plate or don't wear the box except when taking a shower, you'll get aborted!**

XLR8: Ummm…Where will I get spaghetti? (a box falls on her and a plate of spaghetti lands on her head) Uhhh…(looks at box) This is weird…

Gwen: HAHA!You look hilarious!

Charmcaster: (takes a picture of XLR8) This is going to be the most viewed picture on the Universal Web!

Ben: Universal Web?

Charmcaster: Of course, clueless! Every alien in the Universe is going to see this!

XLR8: (having trouble balancing the plate) NO! PLEASE! I beg of you! That is sooo embarrassing.

Charmcaster: You didn't expect me to be nice, right?

Ben: I'm the one who's clueless?

**Me: Tune in next time for the continuation of The Reality Alien Show! XLR8 still has the penalty you know!**

**My sister: See ya next time!**


	12. Day Eleven: Meat Fight!

Poknove I

Day Eleven: MEAT FIGHT!

**Me: Wake up everyone!**

**My sister: We have news, as usual!**

XLR8: (yawns) It's okay. I didn't get much sleep anyway with the box and plate on my head (trying to look at plate on head)

**Me: Well get used to it…**

Charmcaster: What's the big news?

Ben: Tell us!

Gwen: Is Ben finally going to be kicked out?

**My sister: No. But XLR8's penalty will be removed later at exactly 8:00 p.m.**

Charmcaster: So? What do we care?

XLR8: (crying tears of joy) this is the happiest day of my life!

**Me: Anyway, we're going to have a MEAT FIGHT!**

Everyone: Meat fight?

**My sister: Yup. This is going to be like this: everyone gets a bucket of meat and throws meat at one another. Since there are only four of you guys left, whoever gets hit stays in here but loses the game. And XLR8, you still have to balance the plate but you have the box for protection. Whoever stays the longest wins!**

**The meat fight…**

XLR8: (dodging meat by hiding beneath box) This box is for awesome protection! (gets hit in the face) Wahhhh! (sits down on bench labeled HIT)

Ben: woohoo! (throws meat at Charmcaster but she dodges) What? (gets hit by Gwen) I lose? (sits at hit bench)

Gwen: So it comes to this…

Charmcaster: Bring it on! (throws meat at Gwen)

Gwen: (dodges by flipping around) You can't beat me! (throws meat at Charmcaster)

Charmcaster: Is that the best you've got? (dodges meat and throws meat at Gwen)

Gwen: (in slow motion) Noooo! (gets hit) Nooo!

Charmcaster: (still in slow motion) Yes! (jumps for joy)

Gwen: (normal speed) (cries while going to hit bench) This can't be happening!

Charmcaster: (given a special meat trophy) Thank myself for this all. (bows and laughs at Gwen) In your face Gwenny!

Gwen: (flaming) Gwenny? That is like Jenny!

**My sister: So? She won.**

**Me: She beat you.**

**My sister: get used to it.**

**Later at 8:00…**

XLR8: (JUMPING AROUND without the plate of spaghetti and the box) The curse is lifted! It is lifted!

**Me: What happened to the spaghetti anyway?**

Ben: (under his bed) I have waited for this moment! (eats spaghetti) Delish!

**My sister: It must have rolled off somewhere…**

**Me: Tune in next time! See ya! Please review!**


	13. Day Twelve: Piano Players

Ben 10 Reality Alien Show:

Day Twelve: Piano Players

**Me: Alrighty people, wake up! Wake up! (pulls a lever and a giant foghorn appears in the housemates' rooms, screaming in their ears)**

Gwen: Turn it off! (covering her ears under a steel pillow)

Charmcaster: Okay, we get the point! (trying to create a soundproof barrier)

XLR8: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Stop it!

**In Ben's noisy room…**

Ben: (asleep and drooling) I'll get my prize now…One million…two million…three million…hooray.

**My sister: (appears in his room with a microphone set at full sound and a megaphone too) Wake up you knucklehead!**

Ben: HUH? (wakes up and wipes drool) Wat? (drool sticks to his hand and gets stuck on his face) Ughh…

**My sister: Ewww…You are gross…(peps up) But at least your awake! We have an important announcement. (foghorns stop)**

**Me: We're going to have a Piano Competiotion!**

Charmcaster: You spelled Competition wrong….

**Me: I know how to spell competition! There! Ha!**

Gwen: Just get on with it…

XLR8: Does the loser get kicked out of space?

Gwen: If he does, then let's say "Goodbye Ben.."

Ben: I am not losing to a boring girl…

Charmcaster: Okay, name a famous musician or pianist

Ben: Uhhhhh…This is hard…(light bulb appears on top of head) Beetzart!

XLR8: You are such a loser.

Gwen: It's either Beethoven or Mozart you dweeb! Not put together!

Ben: A person makes mistakes!

Charmcaster: But you're always making mistakes!

**So far the Piano Contest has had some tough competition…Including our mascot, Pia!**

_Pia: (cheering in a piano costume) go guys you can do it!_

XLR8: that is sooooooo lame…

**Me: So far the ones left are Gwen, Charmcaster and XLR8! Hey where's Charmcaster? **

Charmcaster: I'm over here. (spotlight on her) Ehem…(sits on the piano seat and plays Beethoven's Classic Symphony)

**My sister: (crying) that was so so so beautiful…**

Charmcaster: (bowing) thank you so much! (pulls a string and flowers land on her arm) Thank you! I couldn't have done things without you guys…

Gwen: You guys are so irritating. How do you know she didn't cheat?

Ben: (asleep again while drooling) Four million…five million…six million…yay…

_Pia: Go guys you can do it! (does a cartwheel but accidentally hits the eject button and is flung into outerspace)_

Gwen: That was crazy…(sweatdrop)

Charmcaster: Uh-huh…(sweatdrop)

Everyone except ben: (sweatdrop)

**In the end XLR8 was victorious and won the ivory piano trophy.**

**Me: Isn't Ivory illegal?**

**My sister: Oh yeah…I don't want to be arrested! (pulls a lever and XLR8 is sucked into space)**

Charmcaster: (sweatdrop) But she…won…Strange.

Gwen: I agree…(nodds)

**Me: See ya guys next time! **


	14. Day Thirteen: Ben's Bad Luck

Ben 10 Reality Alien Show:

Day Thirteen: Ben's Bad Luck

**Me: Okay people! Wake up! It's Friday the 13****th****! **

Everyone: Friday the 13th!

Ben: So? It's just a day where in people believe is unlucky because things happen to occur that are just dangerous or uncommon. Just because of that, people hang on to their lucky numbers or rabbit's foot or clover. It's kind of immature don't you think?

Gwen: Two things, dweeb. (microphone in hand) First, You are the immature one and second: (Claps loudly) Very good Ben, you used so many words in a few sentences, Great JOB!

XLR8: Well, (holding on to rabbit's foot) You can never be too careful…

Charmcaster: Oh please, (throws blanket away) Friday the 13th is the best day for me! Witchcraft and Dark Sorcery are about! People are so afraid! Woohoo! (dances around the room)

**My sister: We host the show! Why are you guys the only ones talking? HUH? (bursts into flames) Agggghhhhhhhh!!!!**

**Me: (blasting my sister with a fire extinguisher) Okay, calm down, you don't want the F PILL, do you?**

**My sister: (begs for mercy) No! it says it tastes like strawberry but it tastes like bananas! Please, I'll stop! Just don't!**

Charmcaster: (stops dancing and throws off tap dancing shoes) What's the F PILL?

**Cameraman: It stand for: For Person Loony and Loopy…Even the host takes it…**

**Me: I am not crazy! Oh wait, I am…MUHAHAHAHA! I will take over the world with penguins! **

Charmcaster: (whispering to self) She needs one right now….

**And now for the montage…Music plays**

Ben: (opens fridge and tries to open can of mayonnaise) This is tough! (lid opens and hits his forehead and Ben falls to the ground) Ow…

Ben: (slips on a …you don't want to know…and tumbles into a bucket of dirty water. He slips again and falls down the stairs) AHHHHHH!!!! What have I done to deserve this?

Ben: (drops soda and it rolls under his bed) Whoops…(gets it and is attacked by mutant alien dust bunnies) Waaaaaaaaaah!

Ben: (has a pillow tied to his chest and head while wearing a pair of huge soft, cushiony boots) Hhhhh….(tries to open drawer but it gets stuck) It's stuck…Grrrr(opens it and it hits the fridge. The door opens and six cans of soda roll out and make him slip and fall. The cans hit the table and makes a coffeemaker fall on a wooden cutting board balanced on a soda can bounce on Ben. It hits his pillow and it falls off while it bounces again and hits his head) I hate Friday the 13th….

**7:00 p.m…**

Ben: (falls on bed) I had a rough day…I believe in Friday the 13th now…

Gwen: Huh? Oh, it's just you. The host made a mistake, she said that Friday the 13th was not until next week..

Ben: What? (falls asleep)

XLR8: ehhh…So it was just him…

Charmcaster: (giggles) Him, or as I said, Witchcraft and Dark Sorcery are about…(evil grin)

**Me: Sorry about the mistake. I checked my calendar.**

**My sister: I checked the calendar.**

**Me: Okay…Then you should check your face too…(laughs insanely)**

**My sister: Grrrr…(looks in the mirror and sees a gigantic laughing pimple) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Cameraman: (zooms in on pimple) Do you want me to pop that for you? HA! I finally got back on you! The catnip on your moisturizer worked!**

**My sister: What? Why you! (chases my cousin around)**

**Me: (\sweatdrop) Well, see ya guys next time!**


	15. Day Fourteen: Rules Rule!

Ben 10 Reality Alien Show:

Day Fourteen: Rules Rule!

**Me: (blasts a giant raygun which wakes everyone up) I have another rule, whoever breaks this gets a penalty and if you break it, you're gonna be kicked out.**

**My sister: Believe it!**

**Me: (sweatdrop) Uhhh…(slaps my sister) Okay…(shifts eyes) Drum roll please…**

**Cameraman: Ughh…(drum roll) **

**Me: Arigato. And the rule is…(tosses books which land on the housemate's heads) balance that book until midnight!**

XLR8: No problem! (runs across room and book falls) Uhhh…I'll go to the penalty room now…(goes to penalty room)

Gwen: Ha! You'll need to take slow steps elegantly. (balances book carefully)

Charmcaster: Elegant Shmelegant…Look at me go! (does a cartwheel while balancing the books) Call that an elegant cartwheel!

Ben: Uhhh…This is kind of hard…(book falls) Aw man! (goes to penalty room)

**In the penalty room…**

**Me: (walking back and forth with a stick in hand) You two have been summoned here because of uncommon purposes. **

XLR8: Ummm…We are here 'cause we broke your rule and have a penalty…(scratches head)

Ben: Yup. Accelarator's right. (does an annoyed voice) You gotta take elegant steps to balance…(stops) Hmp. The dweeb needs a brain redecoration.

**Me: Your penalty is this…Ummm…(thinks for quite some time)**

XLR8 and Ben: (sweatdrop) Uhhhh…

**My sister: Oh, just hurry up already! (holds megaphone to mouth with hands on hips) Just hurry!**

**Me: You don't have to rush me. Okay, this is the penalty, tie bottles to your arms and make sure none of them break or you're out into space!**

**Later on…**

Gwen: (stares at the bottles and touches one) Strange penalty…

XLR8: (screams at Gwen) Don't touch it!!! If this breaks I'm kicked into space!

Gwen: Sorry. (puppy dog face)

Charmcaster: Oh please. (puts down her magazine, The Coolest Cloaks in the Continent) that is just plain stupid. Why would this easily break?

XLR8: (looks at bottles) Good point! (runs around and breaks a bottle) Oh no!

**Me: (kicking down the door) You broke a bottle! Get ready to go out into space, get ready!**

**My sister: Oh, you're busted. (pulls a lever and XLR8 gets sucked into space)**

XLR8:It's your fault, Charmcaster! (gets hurled into space)

Charmcaster: Ha!

Gwen: (pats Charmcaster's back) You are so mean…

Charmcaster: (laughing) I know. That was a pretty idiotic move, right?

Gwen: (laughing)Yeah!

Ben: (enters room) Hey! I haven't broken any bottle so far!

**My sister: Well good for you. But I have a feeling you're not going to survive and get that 48 million!**

Ben: What? (screams) Noooooooooooo!!!

Gwen: Dweeb.

Charmcaster: Weirdo.

**Me: Goodbye people! See ya next time!**


	16. Day Fifteen: Bah Bah Black Sheep

Ben 10 Reality Alien Show:

Day Fifteen: Bah Bah Black Sheep

I hope everyone had a Happy New Year, unless you're Chinese. Their new year is on Jan. 27!

**Me: (screaming with fireworks) YO everyone wake up!**

Everyone except **My sister**: We're awake.

**Me: Hey sis, (slaps her hard) Wake up.**

**My sister: (slaps me back) BAH!**

**Me: I have a big surprise for everyone!**

**My sister: Whatever…**

Gwen: So what's the surprise? (flames appear) Ben is going to be kicked out right?

Charmcaster: No you doofus. (flames disappear)

Ben: What, I get the 47 million? (looks for money)

**Me: NO and no. (pulls a black sheep from behind) we have a new sheep!**

Everyone except **My sister: **(faking) Hooray,

**Me: C'mon sis, what should we name the sheep? (shakes sister)**

**My sister: (sleepily) Bah bah!**

**Me: BAH BAH! What an adorable name!**

Gwen: Are you kidding? This is not even a real name.

Charmcaster: Listen, we just named the sheep? The sister did. So stop complaining! (punches Gwen)

Gwen: (Falls) Ow…

Ben: (laughing like crazy) You fell Dweeb!

Gwen: Grrrrrrrrrrr…(attacks ben)

Ben: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (is attacked by Gwen)

Charmcaster: Oh you guys are so immature!

**Luchtime…**

**Me: (pushes Ben from his chair) You have to make way for the sheep!**

**Sheep: Baaa…**

Ben: The sheep is part of the show now? (stands up but is hit by sheep's foot and falls down again)

Charmcaster: Huh…Figures. (eats lunch quietly)

Gwen: Ben's knocked out by the sheep. You are weak, Ben!

**Sheep: (glares at Ben) Baaaaaa!**

**My sister: (sleepily) Oh, hi bah bah. (she just woke up)**

**Later when ben is alone…**

Ben: (scratches head) Huh…(brushes teeth but stops when sheep is beside him, staring at him) Uhhhh…

**Sheep: (glares) Baaaaaaaa…Baaaaaaaaaaah! (tackles Ben)**

Ben: AHHHH!! (attacked by sheep) Attacked twice!

Charmcaster: Sweet! (records Ben's sheep attack) Awesome!

Ben: Help! Help! (tries to escape but fails and is hit again)

Charmcaster: (laughing) yeah, why will I help you? You are such a loser!

**Me: (passes by and sees ben being attacked by sheep) Oh, there you are! (picks up Sheep) Time for a bath!**

Ben: Get that away from me!

**Sheep: (glares at Ben again) BAAA!**

**Me: Uhhhh…**

Charmcaster: this will. Sell a fortune! (watches Ben being attacked on camera and laughs) Ha!

**Me: Goodbye people! See ya next time! (holds up sheep)**

**Sheep: Baaaa…Baaaaaaaaa Bah!**


	17. Day Sixteen: Crop Circles!

Ben 10: Reality Alien Show

Day Sixteen: Crop Circles!

**Me: Hey everyone! We missed you! I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**My sister: (snoring and asleep) Oh, of course I love you, Lu—(gets slapped by me)Hey!**

**Me: Okay now, the usual thing? (punches plate)Woohoo! I am so strong!**

**Cameraman: Oh please, our 4****th**** grade Gym Teacher hates you…**

Gwen: (wakes up) Yes! I know this is another day of suffering for Ben!

Charmcaster: By the way, where's that black sheep of yours?

**Me: Sheep? Oh yeah…um…(flashback)**

**Sheep: BAAHH!**

**Me: You are ADORABLE!**

**Sheep: Bah? (ship rams the wall and sheep is sucked into a vortex)**

**Me: Oh…dear…. (end of flashback)**

Ben: (snorts) Nice move…

Charmcaster: (points to the indoor plantation of corn) Hey, what is that?

Everyone: (looks) Ohhhhh!!!(sees that the plantation has crop circles)

Charmcaster: It's obviously a joke, I mean we ARE IN OUTER SPACE!!!

Ben: (pops in) Or are we?

Everyone: (looks freaked out)

**4:30 p.m.**

Ben: (looks in fridge for cherry pie) Here it is! (puts it on table and searches kitchen for fork) (finds one and looks back on pie, astonished) NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (pie has a strange pattern on it, apparently made by eating)

**5:00p.m.**

Gwen: (looks to see if anyone's watching and finds nobody) Great! (pulls out sewing kit) Now, where did I put that cat pattern? (looks around and finds it ten minutes later) (is surprised to see that the cloth has already been done with a crop circle design) What? Who did this?

**5:30 p.m.**

Charmcaster: (carrying a bucket of water and bottle of bubble bath) I'm sure this will leave Gwen soaking! (puts them down and leaves to get ladder) (returns and finds that the bucket is filled with bubbles and the bubble bath soap is used up) Hey! Who did this?

**6:00 p.m.**

Gwen, Ben and Charmcaster: (complaining)

**Me: What happened?**

Ben: Someone ate my cherry pie!

Gwen: Someone sew a crop circle on my cloth!

Charmcaster: Someone used all my bubble bath soap! Wait, Gwen sews?

Gwen: What's wrong with that?

Charmcaster: (smirking) Well…

**My sister: (comes in and yawns) I woke up from this entire racket. What happened?**

Everyone: (complains again)

**My sister: QUIET!!!**

Everyone: (stops)

**Me: (points to sister's shirt) Hey, what's that green thing? It looks like it was drawn with chalk.**

**My sister: (sees shirt) NO! MY FAVORITE SHIRT!**

**Me: I wonder who did this…**

**Suspense music plays….Dun Dun Dun!**

Little alien: Me!

Everybody: You? But you are so puny!

L.A.: Well, puny helps. You can destroy the giants! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!

Charmcaster: He's crazy…

Gwen: He's weird…

Ben: I wonder if I can ever turn into that breed of alien…

**Me: He's as cute as a kitty cat!**

**My sister: (angrily) He DAMAGED MY FAVORITE SHIRT!!!**

L.A.: So anyway, aren't you curious on how I got so powerful?

Charmcaster: I'm curious on how you did all those things!

L.A.: Oh those? I was hungry, so I ate the pie. I was bored, so I did that pattern, I played with the chalk and I got dirty so I took a bubble bath!

**My sister: You are going to pay for ruining my shirt!**

L.A.: I wanted to draw something…(grabbed by sister and is thrown out of ship)

**My sister: That's much better…(goes off to clean shirt)**

**Me: Well, another day of lunacy, don't you think? I hope to update soon! Bye guys! See ya next time!**


	18. Day Seventeen: Toot

Ben 10: Reality Alien Show

Day Seventeen: Toot

**Me: Good morning to you all! Wakey wakey time! (pushes red buzzer)**

**My sister: Oh just shut up…**

Gwen: (yawns) It's like four in the morning!

Charmcaster: Yeah! We all wake up at seven, right?

Gwen: (looks from side to side) Hey, I don't hear Ben's obnoxious complains.

Charmcaster: Perhaps the imbecile is still asleep.

**Me: (evilly) Or perhaps he's lost in outer space….**

Gwen: Yes! Finally!

Charmcaster: SO why did you wake us all up?

**My sister: I'm going back to sleep…(dozes off)**

**Me: Okay, which one of you guys threw off the little alien from yesterday?**

Gwen: Not me. I think it was your sister.

Charmcaster: Yeah, it was the sleeping head.

Gwen: Why?

**Me: Ummm….(holds up little alien who is screaming and thrashing around)**

L.A: Remember me? You guys totally threw me off yesterday! I can't believe it! You guys sicken me!

Charmcaster: Actually, you sicken us.

L.A.: Who cares, you –toot-ing girl!

Gwen: Toot?

**My sister: (covering head under pillow) Hey, who farted?**

L.A.: I did not fart you –toot-! I can't believe you did that to me when all I did was stay here! You guys are so –toot-ing stupid! –toot- -toot-!

**My sister: Hey, hey! Stop the farting!**

L.A.: I'm not farting! You are such a dumb –toot-! 

Gwen: So why is this alien saying that? I mean, the censorship isn't needed much since this is a K+ rated fic!

**Me: That's where you're wrong. The writer refuses to write anything with bad language in it. If she did, it would be rated T.**

Charmcaster: Okayyy…..Now how do we make this alien shut up?

Gwen: Isn't 'shut up' bad language?

**Me: No, it isn't. It is just mean. Mean does not necessarily make it bad language.**

Charmcaster: You could've used more conjunctions.

Gwen: Yup. Charmcaster is mean…

Charmcaster: What? Of course you think I'm mean, princess.

**Me: So alien, what's with the toot-language?**

L.A.: Why? You're questioning my –toot-ing language?

**Me: Yes.**

L.A.: Well, I'm just so angry that you threw me off board yesterday, you –toot-!

**Me: Oho! You did not just call me, toot!**

L.A.: Yeah, I said '-toot-' not toot!

**Me: Who cares about the difference? Stop that right now!**

L.A.: Why should I, -toot-?

**A fight rages on and in the end…**

**Me: Ha! (carries L.A. by the head and throws him out with the garbage disposal)**

L.A.: You'll never get rid of meeeeeeeeee! (is sucked into another vortex)

**Me: Oh well, another day of lunacy. I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	19. Day Eighteen: The Talent Show

Ben 10: Reality Alien Show

Day Eighteen: The Talent Show

**Me: Hey everyo—er…Charmcaster and Gwen, wake up! (shoves microphone into sleeping sister's mouth)**

**My sister: (snores loudly into mike)**

Charmcaster: (covers pillows with ears) Yeah! I'm awake!

Gwen: (hides under soundproof bed) Me too!

**Me: Good, (puts on tap dancing shoes and hat) because we're having a Talent Show!**

**My sister: (suddenly wakes up) A talent show?!?!**

**Cameraman: Well, you were sleeping through the last two chapters….**

**Me: So prepare your talents, girls! (starts singing while dancing out of stage) And may the most talented one win!**

**10:00 a.m.**

Charmcaster: (thinking) Let me see…what can I do? (walks towards chair and trips on wire, causing her to topple on chair but balances instead) This is going to be interesting….

**Gwen…**

Gwen: I know what I'll do! (grabs Charmcaster's Spell Booklet) A magic show!

**Talent Show…**

**My Sister: Hello there, I am your judge for today.**

**Me: Me too.**

**My sister: This talent show shall be held today, May 26, 2009 at precisely 9:14 p.m. We hope that these girls have any actual talent!**

**First up….Gwen…**

Gwen: (bows) I shall show you my magic show! (shows audience an empty portrait and spins it until everyone is dizzy, then out comes a pigeon)

_Audience: (claps)_

Gwen: And now, my next trick! (grabs umbrella and opens it up, revealing an empty plastic) (opens plastic and pulls out a crab) Oh, what's this? (pulls out a blue handkerchief from crab's shell)

_Audience: Great work!_

**Me: And now we shall work on our score!**

**My sister: I give her a solid 9!**

**Me: Okay, I'm actually just the emcee; Gwen has a score of 9 over 10!**

Gwen: Yeah!

**Next…Charmcaster…**

Charmcaster: I shall show you all the power of balance!

_Audience: Oohhh…_

Charmcaster: (stands on chair, then jumps on to a tall pole, then leaps to a giant needle) Okay, thrown them in! (chairs are stacked together on top of the first on and Charmcaster jumps on to the last one, 8 feet into air on one hand, holding on to backrest)

_Audience: (applauses)_

**In the end…**

**Me: Okay, I shall read the winner's name based on the vo—(explosion)**

**My sister: What happened?**

**Me: (searches ground) Where the heck is that envelope!**

**Cameraman: (zooms in to the hole in the wall) What's that thing?**

Thing: MUAHAHAHA! (fires some sort of cannon into the judges' table, luckily My sister escapes, unharmed) Feel the wrath of my Gundam!

Gwen: Is that the tiny alien?

Charmcaster: This is the third chapter already!

**Me: That is NOT a Gundam! It is obviously a Knightmare!**

L.A.: Whatever! I shall rule the galaxy with this robot!

**Cameraman: NO, you won't! (throws empty tapes at Kni—Gun—Robot and successfully distracts L.A.)**

**Me: I hope we really do get rid of you! (punches eject button and sends L.A. into space)**

**My sister: Where's the envelope?**

**Me: Gone…**

Charmcaster: So who wins?

Gwen: Let the audience decide!

_Audience: (gone)_

Gwen: (sweatdrop)

**Me: Okay…It's a tie then!**

**My sister: A draw!**

**Cameraman: You're both talented!**

**Me: Goodnight all!**


End file.
